


Unethical

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Mutant, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is Erik's student, or at least was. After graduation, he decides to visit Erik again and things are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unethical

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this one tumblr post I read about this person coming back to their middle school and seeing their old History teacher who they liked and yelling, "I'M EIGHTEEN NOW." Can't find a link to the text post, sorry.

Charles did his best not to stare as Mr. Lehnsherr passed by and walked over to his desk. Today was the last day of exams and the last day of school. The exam that Charles was taking, AP History, was the last exam for the day. So just a few more questions and Charles would be away.

And honestly, if Charles was staring at his teacher's ass, it wasn't exactly wrong. After all, Mr. Lehnsherr had just started working this year and was twenty one years old, Charles being seventeen. So it wasn't exactly taboo. Nor did it weigh heavy on Charles' conscious because it would most likely be weighed heavier on Mr. Lehnsherr if he ever returned the feelings.

Charles filled in the last question and slammed his pencil down on the table so hard that the other students around him jumped. He blushed and got out of his seat. He headed for Mr. Lehnsherr's desk, the man sitting down in his chair languidly. Charles stapled his papers and set them face down on the table. Always the first one to finish.

"How was the test?" Mr. Lehnsherr asked, blue-green eyes (even after a year, Charles still hadn't been able to tell which) flicking over Charles. Thankfully, the room was rather hot and could be used as a cover as to why Charles was so pink.

"It was good, sir," Charles murmured, trying to keep his voice low in consideration of the other students. Mr. Lehnsherr grabbed Charles' paper and headed straight for the last page, the one with the essays. Unsure what to do, Charles awkwardly stood there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Mr. Lehnsherr's face was impassive as he read over Charles' essays. But when he lifted his eyes, Charles could sense some amusement held in them. Had Charles' essay really been that interesting?

"How do you think you did?" Mr. Lehnsherr asked. Charles shrugged and stopped mid motion, unused to how freely his actions flowed around his teacher. He had always been rather rigid and stiff around Mr. Lehnsherr, unless they were discussing something class-related.

"I think I did well, sir," Charles answered. Mr. Lehnsherr then gave Charles a smile. Slow and open, making the corner of his eyes crinkle. Charles felt his face heat up even more and he gave Mr. Lehnsherr a smile of his own, albeit a little shaky and shy.

Charles awkwardly cleared his throat then and broke eye contact with Mr. Lehnsherr. "Um, bye, Mr. Lehnsherr." He then walked back to his seat to grab his bag before quickly exiting the room. He stopped just outside of the room for a moment and leaned against the wall. He let out a small laugh. School was finally over. All that was left was his graduation and he'd be off go college.

He took out his phone to text Raven and tell her he was done with exams when the AP History door opened. Charles nearly dropped his phone as he stared up at Mr. Lehnsherr.

"Charles," Mr. Lehnsherr said, drawing the name out in a way that Charles shivered. "This was your last exam, yes?"

Charles nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Would you mind if you stayed for a while?" Mr. Lehnsherr asked. "Meet me in my class once everyone's finished?" Charles felt like there was a storm starting in the pit of his stomach and felt himself heat up again.

Trying to force down his queasiness and excitement, he forced out, "Of course. Yes, sir." Mr. Lehnsherr smiled and for a brief moment, something in his eyes flickered.

They stood there for an awkward pause before Mr. Lehnsherr cleared his throat and shifted to the side. "I best be going back to class. See you soon, Charles." He stepped back into the classroom and shut the door. Charles moved back to his spot beside the door.

In the next few minutes, students exited the room. As each student passed by, Charles could feel himself vibrate with excitement. What could Mr. Lehnsherr have wanted with him? Could he have wanted- Charles shook his head a little. No, that was silly. As _if_ Mr. Lehnsherr returned the feelings.

A fellow student-Charles vaguely remembered her name as Barbara-tapped him on the shoulder. Charles turned to look at her and she smiled at him.

She tucked a red lock of hair behind her ear. "Mr. Lehnsherr told me to send you in." Charles thanked her and she walked off with a dark haired boy with blue eyes that Charles didn't recognize. "Have a nice summer, Charles."

Charles waved in reply before facing the door again. This was it. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the door knob, turning it and pulling the door open. Inside, he found Mr. Lehnsherr sitting at his desk. Mr. Lehnsherr waved him over and Charles took a seat at the chair placed in front of the desk.

"You wanted to meet with me, sir?" Charles asked, trying to dampen his obvious giddiness. Mr. Lehnsherr moved the stack of tests to the side and stared at Charles.

He then said, "I wanted to talk to you before you graduated." Charles nodded, absentmindedly drumming his fingers on the armrest of his chair.

"What did you want to talk about, sir?" Charles asked. He bit his bottom lip and noticed the way Mr. Lehnsherr sucked in a breath.

"Erik," Mr. Lehnsherr said, his voice a deeper rumble than usual. "Call me Erik, Charles. I'm technically not your teacher anymore." Charles smiled at that and sort of understood where this was going. If he played his cards right he may be able to... But of course not. That was a ridiculous thought.

"Of course, si- _Erik_." Charles caught himself at the last moment.

"I wanted to ask, what are your plans for college?" Erik asked. Charles blinked, not expecting the question.

"I was, uh, planning on studying genetics," Charles answered. Mr. Lehn-Erik nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"You always did have quite a fondness for that kind of science," Erik noted. Charles sheepishly nodded. He hadn't expected Erik to remember that bit of information Charles had shared some time ago, but it appeared he did.

Erik the added, "But don't get me wrong. You're brilliant in all your subjects, not just the ones you're passionate for." Charles blushed at the comment and focused his gaze to the side for a moment.

"Th-Thank you, Erik." Charles had meant for his voice to be louder, but it only came out as a squeak. "And I've already been accepted to attend Westchester University."

Erik nodded. "A fine school," he remarked. "It was actually the one I attended. I had a scholarship." Charles' eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. He then said jokingly, "Then you should have been the one to write my letter of recommendation." The corner of Erik's mouth quirked a little.

"Perhaps I should have," Erik said distantly. "It isn't too late to hand one in now, is it? Because I'm sure I have plenty of positive things to say about you." Charles tilted his head.

"Like what, may I ask?" Charles looked up at Erik innocently with wide blue eyes.

"For example," Erik explained. "You're very bright, quite wise beyond your years, actually. You're very intuitive and you jump at every opportunity to learn more. But not only is your intelligence superior, but so is your personality. You're nice and sweet and always friendly."

Charles felt his blush deepen. "I'm sure I would have appreciated such a letter," Charles said. He then felt his phone buzz and shot Erik an apologetic look before taking it out. It was a message from Raven.

"Ah, apologies," Charles murmured. "My sister is waiting for me." Charles stood up and tucked the phone back into his pocket. "I enjoyed talking to you, Erik."

Erik smiled. "And I, with you," Erik replied. He held a hand out to Charles. "I'll see you at graduation then." Charles paused for a second before taking Erik's hand. He felt something similar to electricity run up his arm and almost snorted. I mean, how cliche was _that_?

He then pulled away and gave Erik one last smile before turning and leaving the classroom. He met with his sister who was waiting for him at the school entrance. She was only just a year younger than him and hadn't gotten her license yet, much to her dismay. Which was why she relied in Charles or her friends for transport most of the time.

"Hey, where were you?" Raven asked him when he came up to her. Charles nervously tapped his fingers against the strap of his back pack.

They headed for the car in the parking lot. "I was talking to a teacher," Charles replied. Raven raised an eyebrow and Charles pulled out his keys to unlock the car. Raven threw the door open and slid into the passenger seat, throwing her bag behind her and into the back seat. Charles, at least, opened up one of the doors in the back and set his bag down before seating himself in the driver's seat.

"Which teacher?" Raven asked. Charles couldn't help but roll his eyes at Raven's interrogating. Sometimes Charles wondered if _she_ was the older sibling.

"Erik," Charles answered. Raven gave him a bewildered look. "Mr. Lehnsherr," Charles amended.

Raven shot him a look. "Erik? I would have never expected his name to be that." Raven crossed her arms as Charles backed up the car. She stayed silent until they left the school grounds and were on their way home.

"Mr. Lehnsherr, huh?" Raven asked, something hidden in her tone of voice. Charles felt the nape of his neck heat up.

"Yes," Charles said. He said the word hesitantly, just toeing around a certain boundary.

Raven gasped. "Oh my gosh! You never told me you had the hots for Mr. Lehnsherr!" Charles' skin prickled.

"I-I, what?" Charles stuttered. "No, no. Why must you use that-that _phrasing_?" Raven laughed, the weird kind where she couldn't make any noise and could only clap.

Charles let out a sigh of exasperation. "Don't do that, you look like an over excited seal." It took Raven some time to sober up, but once she was, she wiped away her tears and gave Charles a serious look.

"Oh my God, you didn't fuck him in his class, did you?" Raven asked. The glint in her eyes were unreadable, making Charles unsure whether she was joking or not.

"Um, no. Of course not." Charles decided to focus on the road ahead. "He only wanted to talk to me properly before I went on the college." He heard a snort from Raven.

"Good," she said. "For a second there, I thought he might have the indecency to fuck you right then and there. That's so unethical." Charles kept that in his mind as he drove on.

 

[][][][]

Charles twitched in his seat. He had already gotten his Honor Roll awards and the class valedictorian, Gwen Stacy, had already given her speech. All that was left now were the diplomas and the walk down the aisle. Since his last name started with the letter X, he had to wait for a while until his name would be called up to get his diploma. Being one of the shorter ones, however, had earned him a seat in the very front.

Their senior graduation took place inside an auditorium. It wasn't very large, but tall enough that voices echoed when talking at a certain decibel. A sea of chairs were placed in front of the stage where the parents and family members of the students could watch. The chairs were divided in half, an aisle in between them for the graduates to walk through. The left half of the chairs was where Raven was seated, smiling up at him from one of the rows in the back.

There, in the very front row of the left half of the chairs, were where the teachers and staff sat. Charles could recognize his teachers from the year, all sitting together with black robes. He then caught sight of Mr. Lehnsherr, or rather, _Erik_ looking up at him. The names that were being called out suddenly dulled and all of Charles' attention was focused on his teacher. Erik gave him a smile, perhaps for reassurance.

Charles could only give him a flicker of a smile before his name was called out. "Charles Francis Xavier." The crowd clapped for him as he stood up to retrieve his diploma, Raven especially so. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her standing up, whooping and clapping as noisily as she possibly could. Once he got his diploma, he quickly shuffled back to his seat so that the next student could be called up.

His eyes searched the crowd again and he found Raven giving him a thumbs up. He let out a small laugh, inaudible over the loud cheering of the crowd. His eyes landed on Erik again, who gave him a subtle nod. It was that action that made Charles grin.

"And if the students may stand up," the principal said. Everyone stood up together, smiling at the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the graduating class of 2014!" The audience clapped and cheered.

The students at the uppermost row began filing down, ready to walk down the aisle and through the auditorium's door. It may have been a little cliche for Charles to think it, but the auditorium's door had a sort of symbolism. Once they passed through those doors, they would be free. Like, some sort of rite of passage. Which, Charles supposed, graduating high school _was_ a rite of passage in life.

Two students walked side by side each other and down the aisle, something that had always made a few of the more immature students snigger about, joking about marriage. Growing with anticipation, Charles shook a little. It was taking a long time for the rows before him to go down, all of the students having to do the excruciatingly slow graduation walk. Charles saw Raven already standing up, camera ready in her hand. The teachers were standing up as well, and Erik had his hands folded in front of him, watching the students with such an intensity that it made Charles shiver.

Finally, Charles' row was allowed to walk down, meaning that it was the last part of the graduation. Once it was Charles' turn, he quickly walked up to the steps leading down from the stage and began his walk, trying to keep his time with the other student beside him. He looked on ahead, ready to pass what he saw as the gate to adulthood. He stopped to look to the side though when Raven waved to him, holding up her camera. She took a picture and gave him a wink before Charles disappeared through the auditorium's doors.

The wait outside hadn't been very long, since he was one of the last few out. Soon, family members and teachers shuffled out of the auditorium to greet the graduates. Raven had quickly found him, standing aimlessly to the side and brightening when he saw his sister.

"Charles!" she cried out before enveloping him in a hug. She then ordered him to stand and she snapped a picture of him. She attempted to take a picture of them both, but had failed.

"I could take a picture of you two if you'd like."

Raven lowered the camera and they both saw Erik standing in front of them, a smile teasing at his lips. Raven nodded and pushed the camera into his hands before he took the picture. She quickly grabbed it from him and made up an excuse about being needed elsewhere and scurrying off. However, she hadn't forgotten to throw Charles a quick wink over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Congratulations," Erik said. Charles smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you," he replied. There were families and teachers surrounding them, all chattering loudly, but Charles didn't care for them. All of his attention was focused on Erik, taking in the sharp lines of his jaw and his lean figure.

"I suppose this is goodbye," Erik said. A hint of regret was in his voice, and Charles silently appreciated the fact that he wasn't the only one who felt that.

Charles nodded. "I suppose so. I may be able to visit at times though, since my sister still attends the school."

"Ah, yes. Raven," Erik said. "I'll be having her for class soon. I hope she proves to be as brilliant as you." Charles shrugged modestly.

"She truly is," Charles replied. "And feel free to inform me if she is ever a trouble in class." Charles smiled teasingly. "But of course, I doubt that would ever happen. Raven is too much of a good person."

"Just like her brother, I'm sure." There was something fond in Erik's tone as he talked.

"You flatter me too much, Erik," Charles quipped. Erik chuckled.

"Goodbye, Charles," he said. "I hope to see you again." Charles nodded and was about to reply, when Erik did something unexpected.

He moved forward and hugged Charles, wrapping the young man in warmth and his arms. Charles felt frozen for a moment, before he reciprocated the action. He felt tingling sensations all throughout his body. And if the hug had lasted a few seconds longer than intended, well then who would care? Charles was, after all, no longer a student.

Erik pulled away and gave Charles one last smile before walking to a group of teachers. Charles let out a small puff of breath, one he hadn't realized he was holding. Did Erik go around and hug students like that all the time? Because oh _fuck_.

[][][][]

Charles hurriedly stuffed his clothes into his suitcase. He was so excited. It was his winter break and that meant it was his chance to be able to visit the school and see Erik again. His last break, Thanksgiving break, had been spent at the university studying. Only having been allowed one day to visit Raven.

And unfortunately, he hadn't been able to visit the school during usual days because Charles was busy with college and Raven had gotten her driver's license over the summer. Not to mention, he had just turned eighteen. And he wasn't a student at his high school anymore. So perhaps Charles had a chance...

He zipped up his suitcase and heaved it off of his bed and onto the floor. Rolling it to the door, he took one last look at his dorm to make sure it was tidy. Approving, he stepped out of his dorm and locked it, only slightly fumbling with the keys. He was just so excited to be able to go home. When the door was locked, he headed down the hall to exit the building.

One of the doors swung open and Charles had only managed to catch himself slightly before he could be plowed by man that came through. The man was wearing nothing but pants, a dog tag, and a manic grin in his face. Inside the dorm of the opened room, there was another man wearing only a towel that Charles vaguely recognized from around campus. No doubt that the two were students.

"Fuck you, Logan," the man with only a towel sneered. The one on the ground, Logan, widened his grin.

"Already did that, Summers," Logan replied. Summers scoffed and then his eyes drifted over to where Charles was standing.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"

"I, uh, I was just leaving." Charles nervously kicked at his suitcase. "And the door opened. I'm sorry."

"Right," Logan muttered and got up from the floor. "Sorry, Scott's a total ass." Summers glared at him and he shrugged.

Charles looked between the two. "Yes, I'll just be, uh, going then."

"In a hurry?" Logan asked. Charles nodded at him.

"Quite so."

"Xavier, right?" Summers asked. "I've seen you around campus."

Charles nodded. "I am, so if you would please-"

"Geez, X." Logan laughed. "What's got your panties in a twist?" Charles huffed indignantly.

"For your information, I am going to visit my sister, who I haven't seen since Thanksgiving," Charles replied. Logan gave a shrug.

"Seems more like you're gonna go ahead and meet your S.O.," Logan said.

"S.O.?" Charles asked.

"Significant Other," Scott supplied. Charles registered the meaning of the title and blushed down to his neck. Erik wasn't his significant other, but he was edging close to that title.

Logan snorted. "Does that blush go down any lower?" A smack from Scott and Logan barely winced. Charles made a grab for his suitcase and continued to walk down the hall, only to escape the two other men.

"Hey, good luck seeing your S.O. today, X!" Logan shouted before growling as Scott threw a punch at him. Charles didn't reply and rolled his suitcase down the stairs, too lazy to try and carry it down.

Once outside of the building, he inhaled deeply, fresh air filling his lungs. He walked to his car and threw his suitcase in hastily before getting into the driver's seat and starting the car. Despite having thought it about a million times, his mind raced around the prospect of seeing Raven and Erik again. His stomach lurched a little at the thought of Erik and what Logan had said.

"Significant other," Charles muttered, tasting the words on his lips. Erik was an 'other' and was already 'significant' to Charles. All that was left was the confirmation that Erik felt the same about Charles. See? They were already halfway there to being S.O.'s.

Charles tried to focus on the road despite how much his head was screaming 'ErikErikErikErik.' It was only just barely one in the afternoon, and it had normally taken Charles about an hour to reach the school, since Westchester county was practically a vast landscape. Along the drive, Charles absentmindedly hummed a random tune and drummed his fingers onto the wheel. He had decided to visit the school a bit earlier than the dismissal time, so that he could meet up with Erik first before surprising and picking up Raven from school.

When he arrived at the school, it had just turned two fifteen. He walked through the halls, waving at familiar faces and staff members. Considering that he had only just graduated, he didn't need to inform the school's office that he was visiting. A rather odd system, now that Charles thought of it. He pushed the thoughts aside though and headed for Erik's classroom.

His classroom was still in the same room, a small window in the door to see inside. Charles caught sight of him, his back turned on Charles and teaching a class. Charles mentally slapped himself when he found himself staring at Erik's arse. He backed up against the wall next to the door and told himself to patiently wait. It had taken him about five minutes to reach Erik's class, so there were only ten minutes left until the class was over, assuming it ended at two thirty.

As Charles stood there in silence, he mulled a few things over. It had been quite some time since he had seen Erik, about eight months to be exact. That was an awfully long time, and Charles was a bit embarrassed to say that, yes, his little school boy crush had lasted _that_ long. He had slept with a few others at the university, all of them merely being flings or just casual sex. It didn't compare to the strong feelings he held for Erik. Ah--so not that much of a little school boy crush after all.

He then winced a little. It wasn't as if Charles knew if Erik had returned the feelings in the first place. And even if he did, who was to say that Erik hadn't forgotten him and found someone? The thought of that made Charles fall back against the wall more forcefully than intended, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of his lungs.

Without any track of time, ten minutes had passed by slowly, if not excruciatingly so because of his small revelation. Soon, students flooded out of the room, a few of them remembering Charles and waving a hello. Once they were all gone, Charles entered the room.

It felt as it had before, when he had been called into Erik's room for the last day of school. He felt dizzy and a little weak-kneed when he saw Erik at his desk, scribbling away rather furiously at a scrap of paper.

Charles cleared his throat to get Erik's attention, albeit the noise was rather small. But either way, Erik heard it and he looked up at Charles. His eyes widened and something in his gaze... _Softened_.

A slow grin made it's way onto his face, one that many students had associated with a shark. "Charles." He drew out the name with the same gusto as he had before, nearly eight months ago. Charles shivered, just like before, and something stirred in his gut.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time," Erik said. For a split second, Charles could feel himself almost spill all of his guts out, yelling out every thought and feeling he'd ever had about Erik. He felt unable to speak, but something deep inside him shifted.

"I just turned eighteen," Charles blurted. Erik blinked. Once, twice. And _oh God_ , Charles had done a lot of mortifying things in his life, but that had to have topped the list. It was most definitely the most thirstiest thing he had ever said to anyone. Ever.

" _Right_ ," Erik replied slowly. He seemed to be weighing his options before deciding: "That's right. Your birthday was just recently. December seventh, yes?" Charles nodded and relaxed a little. He was so thankful Erik hadn't reacted weirdly.

A pause. "Uh, do you have another class to teach soon?"

Erik shook his head, "Nope. This was my last one." Another pause. "Would you like to see my office? I just got it this year." Charles nodded and Erik gracefully got up from his seat, walking over to the door and leading Charles through it.

The walk to Erik's office was, thankfully, not as awkward as Charles had expected. Erik had asked about his college and how things were going for him, to which Charles replied honestly. He noticed that there wasn't any ring on Erik's left hand, and even teasingly asked about significant others to make sure. When Erik didn't answer completely, Charles wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried.

They finally reached his office and Erik gestured for Charles to open it. Charles did so, but did not let his manners pass him as he let Erik go through first. His office was rather plainly decorated, only his degrees and a few pictures hung on the wall. Charles noticed a picture of his class from last year on the wall, making him smile. It disappeared, however, when he saw a picture of Erik and a blonde woman, smiling.

"Oh," Charles said faintly. He felt a wave of nausea hit him, but he managed to speak a little louder this time. "Who's this?"

Erik put down his coffee mug and looked at the picture Charles was staring at. "That's Emma," Erik replied. "She's a good friend of mine. That's all."

 _Really,_ Charles thought wryly.

"Yes, really." Charles blinked and looked over at Erik, who who was smirking, eyebrows slightly raised. It then occurred to Charles that he had said the thought out loud and blushed, the same kind of blush that had reached down to his neck earlier this afternoon.

"Apologies," Charles mumbled. He dodged Erik's glance, feeling the heat prominent on his face.

"It's fine," Erik said. Charles glanced up and saw amusement in his eyes and it made Charles smile shyly. Erik then moved forward and Charles backed up, his back pressing against the wall. Erik was looking above Charles' head.

"That's a picture of the senior class now." Erik's breath was hot on Charles' face and Charles could feel his heat spread to down below. Charles craned his neck slightly to get a better look at the picture. When he looked back at Erik, the man was staring at him, lips parted slightly. He darted a tongue out to wet his lips, and Charles' breath hitched.

Charles was so sick and tired of this and he just wanted this so badly. And so he grabbed the collar of Erik's shirt and tugged him down, kissing him roughly. Erik kissed back, his hands finding their way to Charles' hips. Charles prodded his tongue at Erik's lips, asking for entrance. When Erik parted his lips, Charles' tongue slipped in, hot and wet and searching. He swallowed Erik's moan and gripped the man's shirt tighter.

The pressure at Charles' hips were strong, almost bruising. But Charles didn't dare move his body as he let his tongue wrestle with Erik's, trying to gain control. Erik dominated for a moment and his tongue was then inside Charles' mouth. Charles sucked on it, making Erik gasp and pull away. Charles chased the action and bit on Erik's lower lip.

Erik then pulled away, both of them panting slightly. He brought a hand up to Charles' face, his fingers ghosting over Charles' features. They trailed over Charles' pale skin and his lips. They were now shined with saliva and even more red than before. The sight made Erik lick his lips.

"You have _no_ idea," Erik said, his voice hoarse. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Charles smiled at him with half-lidded eyes. He put his hands around Erik's face and looked him in the eyes.

"Trust me," Charles breathed. "The feeling is mutual." Erik stared back, and Charles realized that he was asking, pleading even, with his eyes. The fact that this man was four years older than him and asking permission didn't seem silly to Charles. In fact, it was rather sweet.

Charles gave a nod of consent and Erik leaned in, gently pressing a kiss to Charles' jaw. The action seemed tentative, but he pressed another feather light kiss, this time at Charles' neck. As he gingerly mouthed along Charles' neckline, Charles felt himself grow hard. Every touch of Erik's lips against his skin sent a spark of electricity through him. As Erik licked at the spot where he could feel Charles' pulse, he began to unbutton Charles' shirt.

His mouth swiftly moved from Charles' neck to his chest in seconds. His hands were set on Charles' shoulder, gently setting him against the wall. The feeling was nice and relaxing as Erik dragged his tongue over Charles' bare skin, making Charles sigh out blissfully. Erik then swiped his tongue over Charles' nipple and Charles' eyes flew open. He jerked a little and Erik stopped.

"Are you okay?" Erik looked up at Charles, concern filling his voice.

Charles' voice was strangled when he replied, "No. God, keep doing that." Erik obliged and mouthed back at the pink nipples, moving to the other one this time. He sucked on it a bit before letting his teeth drag lightly against it. Charles sucked in a breath and tugged a little at Erik's hair.

"Shit," Charles hissed. "I can't take it anymore. Just bloody fuck me already." Erik moved his head back up until his head was level with Charles'. He let out a shaky breath, thoughts flying through his head as he stared at Charles.

Erik's mind wandered off to the first time he had met Charles. The young man's looks was the first thing that had snagged his attention, the young man's intelligence next. He remembered having talks with him in and out of class, just within the school campus. The bright look in his eyes as he chattered endlessly, his hands doing those ridiculously adorable hand motions. And Charles had always been so sure of himself, yet sometimes he shied away and...

Erik inhaled sharply. What if Charles would come to regret all of this? He knew that Charles was capable and that he was ultimately an adult now, but the fear wedged itself into Erik's mind quickly. Erik had been worried about other things like getting caught while doing this at work or being fired, but his concern for Charles trumped all of that. He suddenly felt dizzy.

Charles kissed him firmly, bringing him out of his thoughts. Charles stared at him with his wide blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

Erik let out a small huff of laughter. "I should be asking you that." The corner of Charles' mouth quirked at the reply before he looked at Erik seriously again.

" _Are_ you alright, though?" Charles asked again. Erik nodded.

"Yeah, yeah," Erik replied. "I'm fine." Charles smiled at him and pulled him in for another kiss. When they pulled away, Charles was holding up a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Did you have that with you?" Erik asked. Charles nodded sheepishly, the sight making Erik laugh. "You're almost telepathic."

Charles rolled his eyes. "That makes no sense. I would have the power to see the into the future, not telepathy, to be able to anticipate this."

Erik smiled softly. "See? Always so smart." Charles let Erik take the condom from him and eye it.

"Are you sure about this?" Erik asked. Charles only nodded, not trusting himself to speak in fear of his voice coming out strangled.

Erik undid his pants and pulled them down before slipping the condom on. He then unbuttoned Charles' jeans and pulled them down as well. His jeans hit the floor with a thud, still around his ankles. Erik would have taken his time by admiring Charles, but he heard the whine that had escaped Charles' throat and decided to hurry up.

He grabbed the bottle of lube from Charles and squirted some into his fingers. His hand found it's way in-between Charles' legs, just slightly pressing at his hole. Charles shivered and spread his legs farther.

Erik paused. "This isn't, um, your first. Is it?"

Charles laughed lightly and pressed another kiss on Erik, this time on his temple. "No, don't worry." Erik nodded and pressed one finger in gently. The action dragged out a moan from Charles.

"Quit being so gentle," Charles hissed. Erik replied by pushing in a second finger. He looked up at Charles as he pressed his finger against Charles, pushing deeper and deeper with his long fingers. Charles' mouth was half opened, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. There was only so much Erik could do before surging forward and kissing the younger man on the mouth.

Another finger, and Erik twisted them slightly. Charles moaned into the kiss and bit down on Erik's lip. Erik made a mental note to fuck Charles at that angle. He pulled out his fingers and fumbled to get some lube on his cock.

Charles put his hands on Erik’s shoulders and Erik thumbed his thighs, a signal for Charles to wrap his legs around him. After doing so, Erik gripped his thighs tightly and only pressed the tip of his cock to Charles’ opening. Charles let out a whine and tugged at Erik, trying to get him to just fucking put it in.

It was understandable, though, Erik’s hesitation. Charles locked eyes with him again, trying to fill his gaze with as much sincerity as he could. _I trust you_ , Charles’ eyes screamed. Erik nodded shakily before completely pushing in, making Charles gasp. His eyes tightened and his fingernails dug into Erik’s back. In fear of hurting Charles, Erik began to withdraw.

“ _No_ ,” Charles gasped out. “No-Don’t. Keep going.” Erik did so and pushed in again. Charles thrust forward a little, trying to get more of Erik. Erik pulled back before pushing in again, a little harder than before, and pressing right at Charles’ spot. It sent Charles reeling and they both moaned out.

Their pace was slow, deliberate. It drew out moans and sounds of pleasure as Erik rolled his hips into Charles. If Charles had known that Erik returned his feelings, he would have most likely allowed the teacher to bend him over his desk in the classroom right then and there and just take him. The wait was worthwhile, though, as Erik made one final thrust before coming.

It only took a few strokes for Charles to come as well, and even then, Erik didn’t pull out. When he did, he carefully lowered Charles to his feet. Charles’ legs were shaky as he tried to stand, Erik’s firm grip on his arm allowing him to balance himself. After they cleaned themselves up and put their clothes on, Charles decided that he should go and meet with his sister now.

They walked down the halls and reached Raven's last class just as the bell rang. A flock of students passed by the two until, finally, Raven came out. She was looking down at one of her books, looking very concentrated.

"Raven," Charles said. She glanced up and immediately broke into a grin when she saw Charles.

"Charles!" she exclaimed. She dropped her book and threw her arms around her brother. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

Charles shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you," Charles admitted. Raven smiled at him before her eyes slid over to Erik. She straightened and pulled away from Charles.

"Mr. Lehnsherr?" Raven blinked and threw Charles a look. "Am I in trouble or something?"

Erik laughed. “No, Raven. I just came to say goodbye to Charles.” Raven looked at Charles in confusion and took in his red face. Hey eyebrows raised as she realized what was going on.

“Goodbye, Charles,” Erik said. He then leaned forward and kissed Charles on the lips. Not nearly as obscene as the things they had been doing earlier, only a light and chaste kiss. When Erik pulled away, Charles let out a puff of breath.

“Bye, Erik,” Charles replied. Erik gave both him and Raven one last smile before turning and walking away, hands behind his back. Charles then turned to Raven and smiled at her brightly.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I brought my car with me,” Charles told her as he walked with her to the parking lot. “So I’m not really sure which car to use. Would you prefer to use yours?” Raven shook her head.

“My friend dropped me off to school,” she mumbled.

“Oh! How convenient,” he replied. They walked over to his car and they both climbed in. Once Charles’ door was shut, Raven didn’t even wait until they were out of the school’s campus.

“How long has this been going on?” Raven asked. Charles started up the car and backed up, humming to himself.

“Only today,” Charles answered. “Don’t worry. If it had ever happened any sooner, you would have been the first to know.” With a wink, Raven smiled. Charles drove on in silence until Raven spoke up again.

With horror, Raven muttered, “Oh, God. My brother is fucking my teacher. My _teacher._ ” She looked over at Charles with wide eyes. “I can never look at you both the same way ever again.”

Charles shrugged. “Look on the bright side, free tutoring,” Charles offered. Raven raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“Why couldn’t you two have started this in the beginning of the school year?” Raven demanded. “I could have gotten extra credit on all my exams!” Charles let out an exasperated sigh and gave her a look.

“Raven, I will not allow you to take advantage of this situation,” Charles told her. “It would be unfair to your classmates.” Raven smiled innocently at him.

“ _Riiight_.” Raven gave him an over exaggerated wink. Charles sighed.

“ _Raven_ -”

“Alright, alright. Geez.”


End file.
